


O is for Ocean; a Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Alphabet

by bookscape



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Follows the formula of the popular state and other alphabet books for kids.





	O is for Ocean; a Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Alphabet

O is for Ocean…   
A Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Alphabet 

A… is for Admiral Harriman Nelson, the genius behind the submarine Seaview as well as its owner. He can create anything with a few parts and a couple of minutes. 

B… is for Ballast, the lowest (and from what I hear, the most disgusting) part of a ship or boat, as the case may be. 

C… is for Captain Lee Crane, resourceful, handsome and brave. 

D… is for Doc, that nameless physician (at least in the show) who kept our boys patched up…or tried to, anyway. 

E… is for Engine room. 

F… is for Flying Sub; that phenomenal little boat that can fly. Another of Nelson’s inventions for which all the officers wanted the keys. 

G… is for the Ghost of Capt. Kruger

H… is for the Herculite observation windows, the pride of the Seaview and another Nelson invention. 

I… is for Island. The boys blew several of those off the map. 

J… is for Curley Jones, the first COB of the boat.

K… is for Kowalski, the very capable sonar man, even if ghosts keep him spooked. 

L… is for Leprechauns, (you’ve got to be kidding.)

M… is for Lt. Cmdr. Chip Morton, always stalwart while the admiral and captain are gallivanting about. 

N… is for N.I.M.R., the Nelson Institute of Marine Research

O… is for Ocean, of course. 

P… is for Patterson, photographer and sound man, a great guy to have behind you in a pinch. 

Q… is for Quay, that place where Seaview can relax for a while. (Won’t tell you where the guys go to relax)

R… is for Reactor, that mysterious place that should have toasted a great many people, but hasn’t. (Was that another Nelson invention?)

S… is for Seaview. It could also be for Sparks, the most able LTjg radioman. 

T… is for Toys. They were deadly, but no match for the guys. 

U… is for Undersea mysteries, and Seaview managed to find a bunch of them!

V… is for Venus, where our intrepid exec flew in a rocket that took off from Seaview. Must have been another Nelson invention, which would explain why Morton became an astronaut for an episode.

W… is for Whale, both inside and out. 

X… is for eXtraterrestrials. There are plenty of those, too. 

Y… is for Yellow, the color of the Flying Sub (could also be the Yellow banana suit, Crane’s favorite.)

Z… is for Zeraff, an early villain who built a city under the sea.


End file.
